Hanzo/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn *''"With every death, comes honor. With honor, redemption."'' Mid-Game Swap *''"Hanzo at your service."'' *''"Hanzo present."'' Respawning *''"Again!"'' *''"Start over at the beginning."'' *''"A minor setback."'' *''"I will not be defeated so easily."'' *''"I must reclaim my honor."'' *''"Nothing ventured, nothing gained."'' *''"I must redeem myself."'' *''"I am not deterred!"'' *''"Never surrender."'' Being Resurrected *''"This time, I will not falter."'' Using Abilities Sonic Arrow *''"See that which is unseen."'' *''"See through the dragon's eyes."'' *''"Marked!"'' *''"Marked by the dragon."'' *''"The wolf marks its prey."(If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) *"See through the'' wolf's eyes" ''(If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) Dragonstrike *"龍が我が敵を喰らう!"'' (enemy - pronounced "ryū ga waga teki wo kurau" - "(The dragon devours our enemies)" *''"Let the dragon consume you!"'' (ally) *''"狼よ、我が敵を食らえ!"'' (enemy, using Lone Wolf or Okami skin - pronounced "ōkami yo waga teki o kurae" - "Wolf, devour our enemies!") *''"The wolf hunts for its prey!"'' (ally, using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) ;Afterwards *''"The dragon consumes."'' *''"You have been judged."'' *''"The dragon is sated."'' *"The wolf feasts." (If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) Kills *''"Again and again."'' *''"Target practice."'' *''"My aim is true."'' *''"Hardly a challenge."'' *”''Too easy.” *"Is that the best you can do?"'' *''"So much death."'' *''"So predictable."'' *''*chuckles*'' "Perfect." *''"Unworthy."'' *''"Weakling."'' *''"You are nothing!"'' *''"They fall before me, one after another."'' *”''You do not want me for your enemy!” (Revenge) Killing Genji *"Just as when we were boys!"'' *''"You were never my equal."'' Communication wheel Unlockable Voice Lines *''"Expect nothing less."'' *''"Flow like water."'' *''"From one thing, know ten thousand things."'' *''"Hm..."'' *''"I do what I must."'' *''"The outcome was never in doubt."'' *''"Never second best!"'' *''"Remember this moment."'' *''"Sake!"'' *''"I choose you, spirit dragon!"'' (Switches to "I choose you, spirit wolf." if Lone Wolf or Okami skin is equipped) *''"Step into the dojo"'' *''"You fought well... but not well enough."'' *''"Defeat... is the first step to a better result."'' *''"Ignore all distractions"'' *''"You... are already dead."'' *''"Master your fears as they master you."'' *''"A gift, for you."'' *''"Cold as ice."'' *''"When the moon is full, it begins to wane."'' *''"Insolent cur!"'' * "My fate, is written in blood." *''"There is beauty in simplicity."'' *''"Unacceptable."'' *''"You have made an error in judgement."'' *''"Just so."'' Ultimate Status ;<90% *''"My ultimate is charging."'' ;>90% *''"My ultimate is almost ready."'' ;100% *''"My ultimate is ready!"'' *''"I am ready to unleash the dragon!"'' *''"My dragonstrike is ready!"'' *''"My ultimate is ready, join me! (To ally) *"I am ready to unleash the wolf!"(If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) Thanks *"Thank you."'' *''"You have my thanks."'' Hello *''"Greetings."'' *''"Hello."'' *''"I greet you."'' Need Healing *''"I need healing."'' *''"Need healing!"'' *(When looking at Torbjörn) "I need armor." *(When looking at Zarya) "I need shields." Acknowledge *''"Understood."'' *''"Very well."'' *''"I understand."'' Group Up *''"Group up with me!"'' *''"Group up!"'' *''"Group up here!"'' *''"Join me!"'' Objective-based Quotes Escort/Hybrid Moving payload * "I am moving the payload." * "I have taken the payload." * "The payload is moving, join me." When the payload is stopped * "Get the payload moving." * "Keep pushing forward!" * "We cannot stop now, move the payload." Looking at the payload * "We must move the payload." (Attack) * "Stop the payload." (Defense) Capturing Point (Defense) * "Stop them now, clear the point!" * "They are taking the objective, stop them!" * "We cannot allow them to take the point." Capturing Point (Attack) * "I am taking the objective, join me." * "I claim the objective!" Time running out (Defense) * "Hold them, do not let them win!" * "Steer yourselves, time is running out!" * "Victory is near, hold fast!" Ingame triggers On fire * "I am on fire!" * "My warrior spirit burns!" * "The dragon rages within me!" * "The wolf howls within me!" (If Lone wolf or Okami skin Is equipped) Watching an Ally get a kill * "You have some skill there" * "A worthy strike!" * "Well struck." * "Again!" * "Well done." Watching McCree get a kill during Junkenstein’s revenge * "You are effective, I’ll give you that." Receiving Ana's Nano Boost * "I cannot be stopped!" * "I am unstoppable!" Damage boosted by Mercy * "My power grows stronger." * "The dragon stirs within me!" * "The dragon awakens." * "The wolf stirs within me!!" (If Lone Wolf or Okami skin is equipped) Pre-Game Lines *''"It is time to act!"'' *"I grow tired of waiting." *''"Try to keep up."'' *"The dragon awakens." *''"If you sit by the river long enough, the bodies of your enemies will float by."'' *"My brother is dead. I killed him with my own hands." *"The wolf stirs from his den." (If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) *"Perhaps two cakes this year. One to take home, and *laughs* one for a snack." (Winter Wonderland) On Blizzard World * "I have no time for such frivolous pursuits." On Dorado * "My enemies fall like...heh heh heh...destroyed piñatas!" (Multi-kill) On Hanamura *''"All of this was to be mine."'' *''"I will take back what is mine."'' *''"The master of the Shimada Clan has returned."'' *''"This is the home of the Shimada Clan. My home."'' *''"This was once my home. No longer."'' *"My enemies fall like...heh, cherry blossoms." (Multi-kill) *''"No time for games." (Attack)'' On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"The concerns of my life seem so distant from up here.."'' (when using the telescope) On Numbani *''"My wanderings brought me to this place. It was not to my liking."'' On Ilios * "Such beauty is wasted upon the soul of a killer..." Pre-Game Conversations With Genji With Junkrat With McCree With Widowmaker With Zenyatta With Doomfist With Symmetra Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 A warriors reward. A worthy strike. A fine kill. An inspired performance. Defend with me. Enemy teleporter destroyed. Enemy turrets destroyed. Do not let them take another step. Fall like rain. Flow like the river. Hold them, do not let them win. I am healed. I am in your debt. I am restored. I bare my burdens as best I can. I will guard your back. I am not so easy a target. I will not be defeated so easily. Ignore all distractions. Keep pushing forward. Japanese 1 Japanese 2 My brother is dead, I killed him with my own hands. No time for games. On my way. Our enemies gather. Our priority target. Strive for perfection. Stop them now. Clear the point. Such beauty is wasted upon the soul of a killer. Take cover. Take out the target. The dragon awakens. The dragon hungers. The dragon stirs within me. The skies are clear. The teleporter is here. The enemy is here. The enemy has a shield generator. The task falls to me. They have returned from death. They posses a teleporter. Think you can do better than me? They are taking the objective. Stop them! They fall before me, one after another. This way is clear. Time grows short, do not let it go to waste. Turret destroyed. Time is running out. Attack! To the victor goes the spoils. We cannot stop now, move the payload. We need a tank. Well struck. We cannot lose. Attack. You have done well. You will soar no longer. You have some skill then. Category:Quotes